


Жатва

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Total AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: Джинни восемнадцать — и она последний раз участвует в церемонии Жатвы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для WTF Weasley 2015   
> Тема спецквеста: Total AU: Голодные Игры!АУ  
> Бета: GredAndForge

– Белка, – говорит Гарри, а я фыркаю:

– Совсем не похоже.

Мы лежим на расстеленном на берегу озера старом покрывале и смотрим на проплывающие мимо редкие облака. Небо сегодня голубое-голубое, солнце слепит глаза и ласкает кожу. Ужасно хочется остаться здесь до вечера: плавать, нырять, ловить рыбу и жарить ее на углях – и забыть обо всем. Может быть, завтра мы так и сделаем – ну или в выходной, Гарри все-таки уже работает, – но не сегодня, к сожалению.

Я тяжело вздыхаю. Гарри, будто прочитав мои мысли, ободряюще улыбается и подмигивает, а потом достает из-за спины лук и натягивает тетиву. Уже через миг он срывается с места и исчезает в зарослях ивняка. 

– А-а-а, настоящая белка, – шепчу ему вслед и представляю, какой мама сварит из нее вкусный суп. Надо будет только по дороге домой зайти в Котел, наш местный черный рынок, и обменять пару рыбин на картошку. Похлебка с зерном, которую мама готовит «на каждый день», конечно, съедобна, а временами даже достаточно вкусна, но ведь сегодня вечером праздник. Я надеюсь, что в нашей семье будет именно праздник, и очень боюсь, очень! Сегодня день Жатвы, а это значит, что, по крайней мере, двум семьями в нашем двенадцатом дистрикте будет не до празднований, и я молюсь всем богам, чтобы Эффи Бряк, ведущая церемонии Жатвы, не вытащила из барабана билет с моим именем. 

Гарри возвращается довольным, откидывает белку с застрявшей в ней стрелой к корням дерева, под которым мы устроились, и подносит мне ко рту сложенную чашечкой ладонь. Лесная малина – ароматная, от запаха с ума сойти можно, а уж какая вкусная! Я съедаю все ягодки до одной, слизываю с руки Гарри капельку сока и довольно мычу. Он наклоняется и целует меня в губы, шепчет: «Сладкая!» – и мне становится плевать и на Жатву, и на миротворцев, которые могут нас поджидать у забора, отделяющего лес от самого дистрикта. Но когда Гарри кладет руку мне на грудь, я вспоминаю о Роне с Гермионой и напрягаюсь.

– Им не до нас, – шепчет Гарри, кивая в сторону озера, где еще минуту назад плескался мой брат с женой. – Они уже в лес ушли, угадай, зачем. 

Я усмехаюсь. Что тут угадывать? В доме полно народу, стены тонкие, кровати старые, скрипучие, на сеновал и сарай для садового инвентаря и то много претендентов. Естественно, что Рон с Гермионой используют любую возможность уединиться. Ну, значит, и нам такую возможность грех упускать. 

До начала церемонии Жатвы еще несколько часов – и если я все это время буду думать только о ней, то рехнусь. Поэтому я вытягиваюсь на покрывале и призывно улыбаюсь Гарри. 

***

Мы успеваем искупаться и развести костер, когда на поляне появляются Рон с Гермионой. Они уже проверили сети, которые мы установили, когда только пришли на озеро, и несут целую связку рыбы. Гермиона сразу откладывает четыре штуки, чтобы запечь на углях, и начинает их потрошить. Она всегда этим занимается сама, бережно складывая отходы на лист лопуха, чтобы отнести коту. Мама его не жалует, называет нахлебником. Она и так-то не особо довольна, что Рон женился на неумехе (это мама так Гермиону именует), а тут еще кот! 

Гермиона не из «наших», не из шлаковских, ей никогда не приходилось делить тарелку постной похлебки на двоих – да она только у нас такое кушанье и попробовала – и самой печь лепешки из дешевого, выменянного на черном рынке на связанные мамой свитера и носки зерна. Ее родители – аптекари, у них лечатся миротворцы и жители районов попрестижнее, чем наше захолустье. Средний класс. На столе настоящий хлеб из пекарни, суп с мясом и – никаких тессеров. Тессеры – купоны, по которым можно получить дополнительный паек зерна и масла, а взамен твое имя еще раз внесут в списки Жатвы, – это удел жителей нашего района, Шлака. Большинство наших мужчин, включая моего отца, всех братьев и Гарри, – шахтеры. Работа тяжелая, травмоопасная, только зарплата с гулькин нос. Но деваться некуда, шахта – единственное место, где рабочие места есть всегда. Такой текучки как там – из-за освободившихся по причине преждевременной смерти вакансий – нет нигде. В Капитолии это знают, но менять ничего не собираются, – не выгодно. Это же здорово, когда дети берут тессеры, ставя свою жизнь под удар. Голодные Игры от этого только выигрывают! Мой брат Билл, например, на свою первую Жатву был внесен в списки десять раз – один раз по закону и девять, потому что взял тессеры на всю семью. А на последнюю – семьдесят, ведь цена тессеров с каждым годом возрастает. Естественно, что классовое неравенство в дистрикте процветает, а дети из малообеспеченных семей имеют намного больше шансов оказаться на арене, чем остальные. Гермионе никогда не приходилось брать тессеры, и, значит, лишний раз рисковать на Жатве (мне, впрочем, тоже, но мама считает, что за это с лихвой расплатились мои братья). 

Впрочем, к Гермионе мама еще неплохо относится, все же знает с детства, да и Рон с Гарри за нее всегда горой стоят. А вот Флер первое время досталось! Никак мама не могла поверить, что ее первенец – надежда и отрада – женился и ушел из дома. Я, если честно, думала, что Рон с Гермионой тоже к ее родителям переберутся. У них и дом просторнее, и район получше, но Рон категорически отказался жить с тещей, и Гермиона с котом переехали к нам. Мама ворчит на ее кота, тряпкой гоняет, а папа наоборот любит – всегда чешет за ухом и порой даже подливает в воду чуть-чуть молока. Живоглот отвечает папе взаимностью: ластится и приносит в подарок мышей. Маму при виде их аж в дрожь бросает, а папа смеется и радуется – чем меньше мышей в доме, тем больше продуктов в сохранности. 

Рон с Гермионой поженились сразу после прошлогодней церемонии Жатвы, когда смогли спокойно выдохнуть – все, отстрелялись! Мы с Гарри собираемся последовать их примеру: вот прямо сегодня вечером, на празднике, и объявим о помолвке, если только… если… Нет, я даже представлять этот ужас не хочу. При одной мысли о том, что могу отправиться на арену, мне становится плохо, внутри все леденеет, а перед глазами плывет. Откуда-то издалека доносится голос Гермионы, она хватает меня за плечи, трясет, а потом бьет по щекам. А когда я прихожу в себя и всхлипываю, берет меня за руки, гладит ладони и шепчет:

– Только семь билетов с твоим именем. Семь, Джинни! А их там тысячи!

Я грустно усмехаюсь и смотрю ей в глаза. Гермиона кусает кубы и отводит взгляд, тяжело вздыхает. Она не хуже меня знает, что не «только семь, а целых семь». Девять лет назад имя моего брата Джорджа было написано лишь единожды, и то Эффи Бряк умудрилась его вытащить. Нет, с Джорджем сейчас все в порядке. Он только простить себе не может, что вместо него Фред вызвался добровольцем. А Чарли не может себе простить, что на один лишь миг растерялся, но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы на арену Голодных Игр попал Фред, а не он. Чарли тоже вызвался добровольцем, только никого уже не интересовало, что Фреду двенадцать, и его имя на билетах написано лишь раз, в то время как восемнадцатилетний Чарли уже семь лет брал на всю семью тессеры, и его имя было упомянуто целых семьдесят раз. Шансы добровольцев всегда равны. В итоге победил, если так можно выразиться, Фред, а в нашу семью пришел траур. 

Фред держался молодцом. Хэймитч Эбернетти – единственный ныне живой победитель Голодных Игр из нашего дистрикта, ментор трибутов, – хорошо поднатаскал его. Но куда двенадцатилетнему мальчишке, хоть и падкому на всякие выдумки, против профи, умеющих обращаться с любым оружием, и президента Сноу, призывающего на арену все новые и новые катаклизмы? Голодный, обессиленный после наводнения, Фред ставил в лесу силки, пытаясь раздобыть хоть немного пищи, когда профи из первого дистрикта послал ему нож в спину. Фред умер мгновенно, даже не поняв, что произошло. А арену огласил пушечный выстрел, оповестивший оставшихся трибутов, что их стало на одного меньше. Выстрел этот до сих пор мне снится. И не только мне, я уверена. Мама первое время совсем не могла спать, а Джордж, и без того поникший после церемонии Жатвы, вообще замкнулся.

Тем же вечером, в день гибели Фреда, четырнадцатилетний Финник Одэйр из четвертого дистрикта получил от спонсоров трезубец. Финника спонсоры любили, подкармливали, присылали всякие бонусы. Папа говорит, что тот трезубец, – самый дорогой подарок за всю историю Игр. Два дня Финник прятался от своих соперников и плел сеть из виноградной лозы, после чего по очереди их ею окутал и убил. Первым был профи из первого дистрикта – доброволец, вызвавшийся на арену ради денег и престижа, – убийца Фреда. Мы ликовали. С того момента вся наша семья желала Финнику победы и искренне болела за него. Конечно, мы понимали, что останься Финник с Фредом один на один, и им бы пришлось вступить в противоборство, но в этом уже были бы виноваты не они, а Капитолий, президент Сноу и правительство. Для них Голодные Игры – это шоу, веселое развлечение, способ скоротать досуг и показать свою власть над нами. 

– Когда-нибудь этому придет конец, – говорит Рон. 

– Когда-нибудь – это когда? Они семьдесят четыре года держат нас за жабры, развлекаются за наш счет и танцуют на костях. – Мой голос срывается, чувствую – еще чуть-чуть и зареву. Гарри обнимает меня за плечи, а я утыкаюсь ему в грудь и шепчу: – Флер беременна, а вместо того чтобы радоваться, она в ужасе. 

Гермиона вздыхает, вцепляется Рону в рукав и всхлипывает:

– Я никогда, слышишь Рон, никогда… Пока Голодные Игры не перестанут считаться праздником, пока они не исчезнут из нашей жизни, пока… – Рон прижимает ее к себе, гладит по волосам и шепчет что-то на ухо. Гермиона затихает в его объятиях, но все равно продолжает шептать: – Никогда, слышишь, Рон?

Я многозначительно смотрю на Гарри, и он без слов понимает, что я ему хочу сказать. Я тоже никогда! Я с ужасом ожидаю седьмой для меня – и последней – Жатвы, а каково родителям?! Из года в год провожать детей на церемонию – сначала одного, потом двоих… а трижды – четверых одновременно. Я бы давно с ума сошла. 

– Обещаю, – говорит Гарри, сжимая мою руку и глядя в глаза. – Обещаю, что наши дети даже слов таких знать не будут. Президент Сноу, знаешь ли, тоже не вечен.

– Не будет Сноу, будет кто-то еще, – ухмыляюсь я. – Капитолий большой.

Гарри не отвечает, хмурится. У него с Капитолием свои счеты. Когда Гарри был маленький, по приказу президента Сноу миротворцы убили его родителей. Думая, что находятся среди друзей, Джеймс и Лили не стеснялись в выражениях и резко высказывались в адрес президента и правительства. Но у Капитолия везде уши, а среди тех, кого считаешь друзьями, иногда встречаются крысы. 

Хитро улыбаясь, Гарри переглядывается с Роном. У меня закрадываются подозрения, что дело нечисто, а эти двое чего-то не договаривают. Хотя по предостерегающему взгляду Гермионы я понимаю, что она знает, в чем дело, но молчит.

– Мы работаем над этим, – просто говорит Гарри. – Придет время и…

– …и вспыхнет пламя, – подхватывает Рон. – Главное, ты сейчас не раскисай. Семь билетов – не приговор. У Чарли семьдесят было, а…

Он замолкает, споткнувшись на полуслове, и весь будто скукоживается. Да, у Чарли было семьдесят, а у Джорджа всего один – и все мы знаем, что этого оказалось достаточно. 

***

В двенадцатом часу мы начинаем собираться домой. В два начинается церемония, и все жители дистрикта, независимо от возраста и самочувствия, должны быть на Площади. Жатву пропускать нельзя никому, на этот день даже специально дают выходной. Не работают ни шахты, ни школы, ни иные учреждения. Ведь все должны помнить, почему мы получили в подарок от Капитолия Голодные Игры; помнить, чтобы не допускать даже в мыслях возможность нового восстания. Поэтому единственное оправдание, которое может оградить пропустившего церемонию Жатвы от тюрьмы, – это смерть.

Перед уходом мы с Гермионой пролезаем сквозь заросли ивняка к обнаруженному Гарри малиннику и за какие-то десять минут набираем полведра спелых ягод. Гарри с Роном проверяют расставленные неподалеку от нашего привала силки, складывают добычу в рюкзак и вытаскивают из озера сети. Улов небольшой, но и его достаточно, чтобы не голодать до следующей вылазки в лес. Что-то обменяем на черном рынке на овощи и крупу, а малину продадим в богатом квартале. 

Бросаю взгляд на озеро и деревья, окружающие нашу лужайку. Это место связано у меня только со счастливыми воспоминаниями. Потом зажмуриваюсь и загадываю желание. 

 

Из леса мы выходим осторожно, а все разговоры оставляем позади. Спускаясь по холму, стараемся держаться кустарника, островками покрывающего его склоны, и прислушиваться. Забор, окружающий дистрикт, не гудит – значит, электричество отключено. Осталось только отыскать лаз, скрытый от посторонних глаз в зарослях акации, и можно двигать к Котлу сбывать добычу. Много времени это не займет – у нас постоянные скупщики, а у них фиксированные расценки. К тому же на Площади к двум часам нужно быть всем – таковы правила.

Мы уже подходим к акации, когда Гарри замирает и делает предостерегающий жест рукой. Вот черт, миротворцы! Только их не хватало. 

Вообще-то, вылазки в лес незаконны, и за это могут жестоко наказать. Но миротворцы смотрят на них сквозь пальцы – свежего мяса ведь хочется всем, а приобрести его у охотников в разы дешевле, чем у торговцев на рынке. Так что, можно сказать, что они наши постоянные клиенты. Вот только когда они встречаются у лаза, ни о какой торговле речи идти не может. У лаза они добычу не покупают, а отбирают. Так уж заведено, и лучше расстаться с зайцем или рыбой, чем с головой.

Но сегодня такой расклад нас совсем не устраивает, ведь следующий раз выбраться в лес получится не раньше чем через несколько дней. А подъедать запасы, которые уже заготовили на зиму, совсем не хочется. Не для того их делали, чтобы разорять в сытный сезон. Поэтому мы принимаем решение разделиться. 

– Не будут же они здесь сидеть вечно, – говорит Рон, вручая нам с Гарри пару зайцев и несколько рыбин. – К церемонии-то двинут на Площадь, вот тогда мы и пройдем на территорию. Жаль только, в Котел уже не успеем, ну и ладно. – Он машет рукой и, глядя на меня, кивает в сторону забора. – Давайте, тебе нельзя опаздывать.

– Удачи тебе, – говорит Гермиона и голос ее срывается. Я киваю в ответ, чувствую, что к горлу подкатывает ком, и отворачиваюсь, силясь не разреветься. 

– Все обойдется, – шепчет Рон и кладет руку мне на плечо, – ты только держись.

Я вздыхаю, быстро обнимаю их, беру ведро с малиной и иду к забору. Гарри молча идет следом. 

***

Два миротворца сидят на траве около кустарника, загораживающего лаз со стороны дистрикта, и обойти их никак не получится. Можно было бы, конечно, поискать еще проход – этот в заборе наверняка не единственный, – и в другой раз мы так бы и сделали, но сегодня нет времени. А главное, нет гарантии, что и другие лазы миротворцы не перекрыли. Поэтому мы с Гарри беремся за руки и решительно выходим им навстречу. 

Миротворцы довольны – и даже не пытаются этого скрывать. Сегодня удачный день для улова: выходной, а значит, все, кто рискует выходить за территорию, пустились в лес. Таких немного, большинство боится и возможных последствий, и диких зверей, порой подбирающихся к самому дистрикту. Именно от них по забору протянули колючую проволоку и провели электричество. Это нам так говорит правительство. Некоторые даже верят. 

Раньше забор находился под напряжением постоянно, но в последние годы электричество включают время от времени, на несколько часов в день, что изредка дает нам возможность сходить в лес. Мы охотимся, собираем ягоды, грибы, орехи. Гермиона ищет лечебные травы и относит родителям в аптеку, а иногда и сама варит какие-то лечебные зелья. Она умная, много читает, любую свободную минуту проводит с книгами. Мама недовольна, что Гермиона не умеет готовить и вязать – и даже не стремится научиться, – но зато сваренные ею зелья хорошо помогают от головной боли, лечат порезы и ушибы. А на днях пекарь дал ей за флакончик обезболивающего и сироп от кашля целых две буханки настоящего ржаного хлеба и булку с изюмом. Вот это был праздник!

Когда мы с Гарри появляемся перед миротворцами, они даже не поднимаются нам навстречу. Просто требуют показать рюкзак, вытаскивают из него зайцев и пару рыбин и кидают под дерево, где уже лежит белка и несколько щук. Один заглядывает в ведро с малиной, запускает туда руку и хватает горсть ягод. Второй следует его примеру. Лекцией о запрете выхода за территорию дистрикта они себя не утруждают, – что без толку толочь воду в ступе, – и отпускают нас, только наказывают не опаздывать на церемонию. 

Лишь отойдя на некоторое расстояние, мы выдыхаем – легко отделались – и направляемся в сторону Котла. У нас осталось еще несколько рыбин, хорошо бы обменять на картошку хоть их, если уж Рон с Гермионой зависли у забора и оставшуюся добычу понесут домой. И надо что-то сделать с малиной. В Котле ягоды не ценятся – это не еда, сыт не будешь, – поэтому мы решаем пойти в престижный квартал, там всегда найдутся готовые заплатить звонкой монетой. 

По шаткому мосту переходим речушку, что протекает по нашему дистрикту и делит его на две неравные части: Шлак с его простыми домишками, шахтами и Котлом и коттеджный поселок с благоустроенными домами, чистыми улицами, Площадью и ратушей. Здесь же находится и деревня Победителей, в которой проживает лишь один человек – Хэймитч Эбернетти, единственный живой из двух наших победителей Игр. Вообще-то, Хэймитч ничего, иногда берет у нас мясо или рыбу и платит всегда хорошо, только трезвого его застать практически невозможно. 

– Я бы тоже спился, если бы все мои трибуты погибали, – говорит Гарри. – Сколько времени он уже ментор? Двадцать третий год? Значит, сорок четыре трибута похоронил.

– Мама рассказывала, что всех его родных убили по приказу президента Сноу. Отомстили за какую-то выходку на арене. 

– Ого! – Гарри ухмыляется и качает головой. – Представляю, сколько раз он пожалел о своей победе. 

«Так и есть, – думаю я. – Кому нужна победа, если главным призом за нее становится одиночество?»

Мы сворачиваем к дому мэра, его дочь всегда с удовольствием берет у нас ягоды и орехи, и я вижу впереди своего бывшего одноклассника, Гейла Хоторна, и соседку Китнисс. Будто почувствовав мой взгляд, Гейл оборачивается и разводит руками, словно говорит: «Опоздали». Я и сама вижу у него в руках корзину с ягодами и киваю в ответ. Гарри машет Гейлу – с недавних пор они работают в одном забое и много времени проводят вместе, – а потом тянет меня вниз по улице к дому главы миротворцев. Дел с ним иметь не хочется, да и цену он дает меньшую, чем мэр, но у него двое детей, а значит, это беспроигрышный вариант, чтобы продать ягоды. 

Дверь нам открывает хозяин дома. Он уже при параде, а на плече висит автомат, направленный дулом прямо на нас. Я отшатываюсь, а он, увидев мой ужас, ухмыляется.

– Ягоды? – спрашивает, потом берет ведро и уносит в дом. Я хочу сказать, чтобы оставил на донышке пару горстей для нас, но не решаюсь. Естественно, ведро он возвращает пустым. Ну и ладно. Главное, он дает Гарри несколько монет, значит, даже если у Рона с Гермионой отберут все мясо и рыбу, до следующей вылазки в лес худо-бедно мы протянем. 

Расплатившись, миротворец бросает взгляд на часы и напоминает нам о времени, а потом неожиданно желает мне удачи на Жатве. Я в шоке смотрю на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Не ожидала от него такой человечности. Он, видимо, и сам не ожидал, поэтому наказывает, как наберем еще ягод – заносить, и хлопает перед нашими носами дверью. 

Я откашливаюсь и недоуменно смотрю на Гарри. Он пожимает плечами, берет меня за руку и уводит от дома миротворца. За школой мы сворачиваем на Тисовую улицу, которую обычно обходим стороной, делая крюк, но сейчас время дорого. Гарри морщится, но ничего не говорит. 

Дома здесь – не то, что в Шлаке, – в палисадниках растут цветы, живая изгородь ровно подстрижена. Здесь живут торговцы и те, кому не надо думать о куске хлеба, а детям брать тессеры, чтобы получить дополнительный паек. Гарри тоже когда-то здесь жил. Только тессеры все равно брал, но часть пайка приносил нам. Он вообще проводил у нас времени больше, чем дома, особенно, на выходных и каникулах. Родственники его только рады были, а мои родители никогда не возражали, наоборот жалели – сирота. 

Подойдя к дому номер четыре, Гарри замечает на крыльце своего кузена и кричит:

– Привет, Большой Дэ, как жизнь? В миротворцы еще не заделался?

– Барахло свое когда вывезешь? – огрызается Дадли.

Гарри лишь усмехается, и мы, не останавливаясь, идем дальше. Дома он после окончания школы практически не появляется – живет у нас. Охотится с моими братьями, ходит вместе с ними на работу, а по вечерам иногда, если хватает сил, мы все вместе гоняем в футбол. В детстве, когда Гарри оставался у нас, то ночевал на раскладушке в комнате Рона. Теперь, когда Рон с Гермионой поженились, он спит в комнате Билла. Это официальная версия. На самом деле мама уже давно застукала его в моей постели. Гарри тогда, конечно, перепугался, нос боялся из комнаты высунуть. Да и я тоже. Потом мы подумали: знают, ну и ладно, зато можно больше не скрываться. Но выйти к родителям все равно было страшно. 

Вспомнив тот день, я улыбаюсь Гарри и стискиваю его руку еще сильнее. Он гладит большим пальцем мою ладонь и улыбается в ответ. Так хорошо, так уютно просто идти рядом, взявшись за руки! Даже мысли о Жатве на какое-то время уходят на второй план и не тревожат. 

Мы сворачиваем в переулок, ведущий к реке и уже через несколько минут заходим на мост. Я оглядываюсь – никого! – прижимаю Гарри к перилам и задаю вопрос, мучающий меня от самого леса:

– Что значит «мы над этим работаем»?

Гарри не сразу понимает, о чем я толкую, и изумленно смотрит мне в глаза. Но, поняв, чертыхается, прижимает к себе и делает вид, что целует. Сам же шепчет на ухо:

– Нашла место! С ума сошла?! Всюду уши, Джинни, всюду уши. 

– Но…

– Есть организация, – быстро шепчет он куда-то мне в волосы, – и мы с Роном в нее вступили. 

– А остальные? – Я имею в виду своих братьев, разумеется, и Гарри это понимает.

– И остальные.

– А я?

– А у тебя Жатва на носу, – говорит он и тяжело вздыхает, потом берет за руку и тянет в сторону дома. 

Улицы пустынны, даже малышня не бегает и не путается под ногами. Изредка встречаются прохожие, все с понурыми лицами. Жатва накладывает отпечаток на всех. Спокойно выдохнуть могут только те, у кого нет детей или родни от двенадцати до восемнадцати лет. Но всегда есть соседи, друзья, коллеги – а значит, и повод для беспокойства. 

***

Домой мы приходим ровно в час. Времени – только перекусить и переодеться. Пахнет пирогами – в прошлом месяце Чарли подстрелил лису, выделал шкуру и обменял на пшеничную муку. Мы ее еще ни разу не использовали, обходились простыми зерновыми лепешками, а муку оставили для особого случая. Сегодня как раз такой день – ведь если все для меня закончится удачно, то вечером у нас будет двойной праздник: окончание срока моих Жатв и помолвка. 

Потягиваю носом и блаженно мурлычу. Мама выходит из кухни, облегченно вздыхает и зовет обедать. Все уже поели, остались только мы и Рон с Гермионой. Мы моем руки и садимся за стол. Вот тут-то и выясняется, что Рон с Гермионой еще не вернулись. 

Я смотрю на Гарри, вижу, как вытягивается его лицо, и меня охватывает паника. В Котел они пойти не могли. Во-первых, самим есть что-то надо, а во-вторых, сегодня короткий день, и мы уже там были перед самым закрытием. 

Гарри срывается с места, оббегает весь дом, сад. Я следую за ним, заглядываю во все комнаты, зову. Рона с Гермионой нигде нет.

– Так… – протягивает Гарри и берет меня за плечи. – Я к забору. Встретимся на Площади. И не паникуй, все будет хорошо, – добавляет он, быстро целует в губы, обнимает и срывается с места, но его останавливает окрик Джорджа. 

– Забор уже не меньше часа гудит. Я видел, как уходили миротворцы, хотел выйти в лес и проверить пару ловушек поблизости, но… – он кривит губы и разводит руками.

– Вот блядь! – говорит Гарри и бьет кулаком о стену. Я молчу, но в голове крутятся те же мысли.

– Что? Что случилось? – кричит мама. – Где они?

– Значит, миротворцы дождались, пока на забор подадут электричество, и ушли, – севшим голосом подводит итог Гарри. – А Рон с Гермионой остались там, за забором.

Все молчат. Только мама со стоном опускается на пол, закрывает лицо руками и начинает плакать. Папа пытается ее утешить, но как найти нужные слова, когда все понимают: если Рон с Гермионой не придут на Жатву, то их упекут за решетку.   
– Может, они по какому дереву перелезут, а? – спрашивает мама, с надеждой заглядывая в глаза отцу. Он вздыхает и пожимает плечами. – Ну не сиди ты сиднем! – Мама уже кричит. – Надо же что-то делать, время идет!

– Вообще-то, есть одна мысль, – протягивает Джордж и убегает в свою комнату. Возвращается он с какой-то картой и расстилает ее на столе. – Здесь помечены все лазы, которые есть в заборе. Мы с Фредом в свое время его полностью обошли и проверили – карта не врет.

– Электричество, Джордж, – напоминает ему Чарли. 

– Да, электричество. Поэтому, вот! – Джордж тыкает пальцем в точку справа от того лаза, которым мы всегда пользуемся, и продолжает: – Тут дерево. Странное. И под ним прорыт подземный ход за забор. 

– И ты молчал? – орем мы. – Знал эти заморочки с электричеством – и молчал?!

– Он завален, – добавляет Джордж. – Помните ту убитую дикую собаку, которую мы приволокли однажды с Фредом? 

– Ту, что я обменял на парафин и соль в забегаловке у Сальной Сэй? – спрашивает Чарли. – Которая в ее супе для миротворцев стала говядиной? 

– Угу. Так вот, ее мы забили у того дерева. Она пробралась через подземный ход на территорию дистрикта, а на той стороне их было не меньше двух десятков. Мы еле с ней справились, а ход завалили. 

– Бежим! – командует Гарри, на миг прижимается лбом к моему лбу и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Потом, не говоря ни слова, берет лопату и выходит за дверь. Папа и братья по очереди обнимают меня. Все молчат, да и к чему слова – все слова уже сказаны, а причитания и слезы это по маминой части. 

Через минуту мы с мамой остаемся вдвоем. Она суетится у плиты, а я пью чай с пирогом и не чувствую его вкуса. 

– Мало проблем с этой Жатвой, – всхлипывает мама, – еще добавили. 

– Мы же как лучше хотели, думали – переждут какое-то время…

– Как лучше… – Мама вздыхает и садится рядом, обнимает меня, прячет лицо в волосах. – Только бы все обошлось, – шепчет она, – иначе, я не переживу. 

***

Около двух мы приходим на Площадь. Всюду висят флаги, телевизионщики с камерами заполонили все окрестные крыши, трибуна около ратуши украшена разноцветными шариками – праздник, блин! Настроение итак дерьмовое, а от этого зрелища падает еще ниже. 

Народу полно. Мы подходим к чиновнику и записываемся. Он подозрительно смотрит на нас – ведь остальные графы с именами членов нашей семьи остаются пустыми, – но ничего не говорит. 

Я обнимаю маму и иду туда, где стоят мои бывшие одноклассники. Мы беремся за руки и молча смотрим на сцену. Там уже установлены стеклянные шары, в каждом из которых билеты с именами претендентов на звание трибута. Семь из них с моим именем. Подойти бы к этим шарам да шандарахнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы билеты разлетелись по Площади, а ветер подхватил их и унес далеко-далеко, на край света, в тринадцатый дистрикт, который давно уничтожен. Внутри все кипит. Я оглядываюсь по сторонам, но, не увидев никого из своих родных, кроме мамы, закрываю глаза и начинаю молиться.

Когда часы на ратуше пробивают два раза, церемония начинается. Мэр толкает речь об истории Игр, вспоминает победителей прошлых лет, рассказывает правила. Они все те же: девушка и юноша из каждого дистрикта… огромная арена… лавины, наводнения, засуха и все, что только в голову взбредет организаторам… последний выживший объявляется победителем. Я мэра не слушаю, историю все жители нашего дистрикта итак знают наизусть, в школе за этим строгого следят. А правила Игр знают и младенцы. Меня больше волнует, успели ли прийти Гарри с братьями и Гермиона. Я оглядываюсь, но это бесполезно. Народу очень много, а опоздавших всегда направляют на соседние улицы. Там установлены огромные экраны: Жатва транслируется в прямом эфире на всю страну. Ведь все должны помнить, откуда взялись Игры, и чувствовать власть Капитолия, даже когда спят. 

На сцену поднимается наш Победитель – Хеймитч Эбернетти. Он уже пьян, шатается из стороны в сторону и обводит толпу собравшихся осоловелым взглядом. Потом поднимает руки в приветственном жесте, тяжело опускается на стул рядом с мэром и Эффи Бряк и пытается ее облапать. По Площади прокатывается одобрительный шумок – мужское население довольно, некоторые отпускают сальные шуточки. Эффи вырывается из лап Хеймитча и подходит к микрофону. Вот он – момент истины. Осталось совсем немного. Скоро она протянет руку к девичьему шару, назовет имя и… все закончится. Либо я поеду на арену – и это конец всему, либо смогу расслабиться и спокойно вздохнуть.

– Поздравляю с началом семьдесят четвертых Голодных Игр, – щебечет Эффи. И она действительно поздравляет. Ей даже невдомек, что нам эти поздравления, как кость поперек горла. Для нее, родившейся и выросшей в Капитолии, Голодные Игры – это праздник. Она будет искренне оплакивать смерть каждого трибута и так же искренне поздравлять победившего. 

Когда Эффи произносит: «Сначала дамы», – и тянется к шару, я чувствую, что мою спину прожигает чей-то взгляд. Оборачиваюсь и вижу рядом с мамой Рона. А около него стоит Гарри и не сводит с меня глаз. Я облегченно выдыхаю, улыбаюсь ему в ответ – и слышу имя.

На Площади воцаряется гробовая тишина, а у меня в ушах гул. Нет, на меня никто не оглядывается. И имя назвали не мое. Но когда толпа расступается, и в сторону сцены делает шаг моя соседка – двенадцатилетняя Прим, с чьим котом Живоглот порой дерется из-за мышей, – мне становится плохо. Перед глазами все плывет. Сквозь пелену я вижу, как за Прим бежит ее старшая сестра, Китнисс. Она отталкивает Прим в сторону, но та цепляется за ее юбку – плачет, орет, не отпускает. К ним подбегает Гейл, хватает Прим на руки, пытается оторвать от Китнисс. Удается ему плохо, Прим брыкается и никак не может успокоиться. На помощь Гейлу приходит Гарри. Вместе им удается разжать руки рыдающей Прим и унести её к матери. 

Инцидент исчерпан. Церемонию можно продолжать. 

У меня внутри все переворачивается, накатывает такая злость, что я сжимаю кулаки и скрежещу зубами. А когда оборачиваюсь и встречаюсь взглядом с Гарри, то понимаю, насколько я была неправа, когда думала, что с оглашением имени все закончится. 

Нет, все только начинается. 

~fin~


End file.
